Pokemon Valentine Oneshots
by BlackGeneralNocturna
Summary: Cute or silly oneshots requested by the many members of the forum Pokemaniacs. Hope to upload one everyday up until Valentine's day, some will vary in length though and take longer to write. Pairings will consist of straight, slash and femslash.
1. Oneshot 1- Cometshipping, example by me

Valentine Oneshots

Oneshot 1- Brodie x Homura (Anime Tabitha)

Warnings- Slash, slightly bad language

The alarm clock started ringing and a purple hand grabbed it, throwing it to the ground. The Ditto shot a glare at the annoying object then a stare of disbelief at its owner. It could not believe that he slept through that. What was he even doing still asleep? He normally woke up at the crack of dawn! It glanced at the calender and got its answer. February 14. Valentine's Day. Now it understood. Even the master's younger sister knew he had been dreading this day.

At the beginning of the month he had swore he'll confess his feelings to his on and off best friend on Valentine's Day. Everyday, he had asked Ditto to transform into Admin Homura so he could practice his confessions. All of them were absolutely terrible though.

Brodie Bannai was a magnet, people of all ages seemed to be attracted to him. He hated it though. It made him more confident knowing that he had an entire fanclub, despite his job as a thief and his interest in crossdressing, who found him attractive but it didn't help the nerves. He was fricking terrified of being rejected by Homura. So the idiot must have stayed up all night worrying like a pansy,

Well, time to help him think of a confession that didn't suck as much as Magikarp. Ditto found a picture of a Poochyena. It transformed.

CHOMP!

"...You hear me? Do that one more time and I'll superglue your pokeball shut!" Ditto rolled its eyes as its trainer lectured him. They had been partners for 14 years now and Ditto knew every one of Brodie's threats were empty.

"Now come on, go find Homura for me and transform into him! This is my last shot for practicing!"

Brodie wasn't expecting Homura to be just out the shower when Ditto found him.

"G-God damn it Ditto! You c-could have waited until he had changed!" He was now staring at his Ditto in disbelief, who was perfectly transformed as Homura and only wearing a towel.

"You didn't say that though." Ditto said, chuckling at how red its owner's face was. Ditto had learned to speak in human form, and it loved pissing Brodie off. Especially in Homura's voice. He couldn't stop staring at his friend's body.

"Y-You could've guessed!"

"Not like you mind anyway." Ditto yawned. "Pervert."

Brodie blushed more and glared at his 'helper'. "S-Shut up and let's practice!"

"What a surprise." Both Brodie and Ditto jumped as they heard a familiar voice, they looked to see a man stood at the door in his magma uniform. "Practice, eh?" The amusement was clear in his voice. Not that Brodie noticed, he was too busy trying not to freak out. Homura was at his door with a rare smirk on his face and had overheard Arceus knows how much of his and Ditto's conversation.

"Homura! W-Whatever it looks like, i-it's not what it looks like!" The magma thief started stammering and hurriedly explaining the situation, tripping over his words and the like. In fact, his explanation was incoherent. Homura chuckled, cutting him off.

"Brodie, I know. Misaki told me." Brodie's mouth dropped open in disbelief and shock, Ditto started laughing. It looked like its master was trying to copy a Magikarp!

"I-I... H-How could she?! I told her to..." Homura covered his mouth and he shut up.

"You idiot." The admin sighed and a small smile made its way to his face. "I love you too." He kissed him.

Whilst Ditto's owner and his new lover...did their thing, Ditto left the room and grinned, high fiving Misaki who had an equally big grin on her face. Mission accomplished.


	2. Oneshot 2- LoliShotaShipping

Oneshot 2- Cynthia x Steven

Warnings- Slight spoilers for ORAS kinda.

Steven laid in the hotel bed as he daydreamed. Daydreaming was actually common for the Hoenn champion but lately instead of precious stones and minerals he dreamt of her. They had met at the first annual champions meeting, it was agreed the regions had to work together to stop any more terrorist and crime organizations such as Team Magma, Aqua and Galactic.

As soon as their eyes met, he was love-struck.

Not that she was attracted to him. If she was, she was stubborn as hell about showing it.

The first time he tried to impress her, or 'court' her as his father called it, he had flown to Sinnoh on Latios with Hoenn exclusive flowers and a messily scrawled yet thoughtful poem. She shut the door in his face.

The second time, he asked the Sinnoh Elite Four for advice. Some of the pick-up lines Flint had thought of were horrendous. And for some reason he used them. He was hospitalized after she kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

The third time he tried to be less forward and more gentlemanly. He flew to the Pokemon League building on Latios and asked if she'd like to fly around with him. He got a heart-skipping smile and a polite no, apparently she was too busy.

The fourth... He wanted to erase the memory from his mind. Wallace had asked to tag along and Steven had foolishly agreed, thinking he could help give him advice. Unfortunately he came in his new... revealing... outfit and kept touching him. And gave Cynthia the wrong idea. She had pulled Steven aside and told him he didn't have to 'conceal his sexuality' in front of her. It took him months to correct her. Mostly because he was too embarrassed to go near her.

The fifth. This was going to be his fifth attempt at winning her over. Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. His best chance at making her his.

When he made sure he looked perfect and had everything he needed, he blew on the eon flute and Latios came for him.

Cynthia yawned quietly and gazed out at the mountains from her balcony. She loved standing outside her room, staring out at Sinnoh's beautiful scenery. For some reason though lately everything blue and grey reminded her of someone... Him of all people…

When she first met Steven, her expression was that he was arrogant and full of himself. Her opinion of him definitely changed over their meetings.

The first time outside the champion meeting, he turned up with flowers. Fanboying stalker.

The second time he used a disgusting pick up line. Pervert.

The third time, he flew to the league on a Latios, which she wasn't sure how the heck he got. He asked in such a gentlemanly manner. She wouldn't be swayed that easily.

And the fourth… She needed brain bleach to erase the horrible images his… friend… gave her.

But for some reason Steven's quirkiness was kind of… cute. He explained that the pick-up line was Flint's idea. That perverted monkey…. But never mind Flint. Something about Steven just stuck in her mind.

She wouldn't give in that easily though. If he thought she'd fall into his arms just like that, he had another thing coming.

She heard a familiar cry and looked up, pulled out her thoughts. Speak of the devil. Steven was soaring on his Latios, silver hair blowing in the wind and shining from the sun's light. She stepped back as Steven leapt off the Latios and onto her balcony. The Latios took off and Steven turned to her. It took all her willpower not to stare. He was breathtaking, dressed smartly in his suit yet casual with his ruffled hair.

"Hello, my lady. Did you sleep well?" Cynthia tried not to roll her eyes. 'My lady'. She hadn't been called that a million times.

"I guess… So Mr Stone, what are you doing on my balcony at 10am on my day off?"

"Something important, Cynthia." Steven reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box. Cynthia raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're not going to propose are you Steven?" She means to say it mockingly but she hears a tremble in her own voice. He chuckles and gives her the box.

"Sadly no, it's a bit too soon for that don't you think?" She gives him a wary look. "Open it."

She slowly opens it then her eyes widen, she pulls out a silver necklace with a pearl dangling from it. "S-Steven..." She blushes for a split second then regains her composure. "Thank you." She smiles at him and he became the one tongue tied.

"Y-You're welcome… Hey uh…" Darn it. He was normally confident and laid back. This woman made him a mess. "Cyn-Cynthia, would you… eh… I mean… I-I… I…"

"Cat got your tongue Stevey?" Cynthia giggled. Scratch cute. Steven's quirkiness and sudden bashfulness was adorable. Steven sighed and a red tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"Well… They do say actions speak louder than words." Before Cynthia could ask what he meant, he kissed her. After a few seconds she closed her eyes and returned it. Eventually they broke off, staring at each other.

"Would you like to be my valentine?" Steven asked, holding her small hand in his. She looked up and gave him a confident smirk.

"I guess so, impress me." Steven took his flute out and summoned Latios.

"Come on, my lady."


	3. Oneshot 3- GingaShipping

Oneshot 3- Cyrus x Saturn

Warnings- Slash, Saturn-Abuse, maybe OOC Cyrus.

The commanders were in the lounge chatting. Chatting meaning the girls pestering poor Saturn.

"Oh come on Satty, tell him!" Jupiter groaned, bringing a hand to her face.

"N-No, he'll kill me for having emotions!" Saturn exclaimed, gripping onto the sofa arm as hard as he could whilst Mars tried to pull him off.

The girls had discovered his Cyrus shrine at the end of last month and since then they were pestering him to confess to his boss. It was now February 14th, 14 long days the girls had been trying to force him. And like any stubborn terrified guy, Saturn was terrified of confessing. Even more terrified of being rejected.

Because his stoic emotion hating boss would reject him for sure.

He hugged the Cyrus plush tight to his chest, drawing odd looks from Jupiter and Mars. "Don't judge me!" Quick as a flash, Mars plucked the plush from Saturn's grasp. "Hey!" Saturn jumped off the sofa and reached for the plush, Mars giggled and moved it out his reach, causing him to fall forward. He looked up at her from the floor with a glare and she snickered before throwing it to Jupiter.

"So cute, Cyrus will be flattered to see this!" The purple haired woman sang in a sing song voice and Saturn went for it.

"Give it back, Jupi!" He shouted. Jupiter shook her head, an amused smile on her face. She threw the mini Cyrus back to Mars.

"No way kitten!" The two girls said in unison.

Just then Cyrus walked in. Mars dropped the plush and Saturn grabbed it and hid it, hoping he was fast enough to stop Cyrus seeing it. He wasn't.

"What in the distortion world is going on?" His voice was calm. Not angry. Cyrus did not feel emotions therefore he did not get angry.

"Nothing!" All 3 commanders chimed. Cyrus did not look convinced. He focused his hard stare on Saturn. The younger man squirmed under his gaze and looked away, feeling his face glow with warmth.

"Commander Saturn, come with me to my office." Saturn shuddered and followed his boss, the girls watched them walk off then exchanged glances.

"Spy on them?" Mars suggested.

"Spy on them." Jupiter agreed.

When the two males entered his office, Cyrus sat at his desk.

"Take a seat Saturn, I have very important matters to discuss with you." Saturn shook for a few seconds then took a deep breath to calm himself and sat on the chair in front of Cyrus's desk.

"W-What's wrong, sir?" He paled as Cyrus revealed a picture. Somehow Cyrus had an image of his shrine devoted to the man in front of him.

"Care to explain this?" For the first time Saturn heard amusement in the emotionless man's voice. He flushed bright red and swiped the picture off him.

"T-That's just some… Mars pranked m-me… H-How the hell did you get that?" The blue haired male stammered as he fumbled to pocket the photo. Cyrus smirked. Saturn felt like passing out. This was so embarrassing!

"Jupiter told me there was something rather interesting in your room so I presumed the worst and checked it out." His boss leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "So… Am I your God, Saturn?" Cyrus leaning in made everything much worse. Whispering made the commander almost faint from anxiety. Saturn went as red as a Cheri Berry and started stammering nonsense.

"W-Well, I-I… Y-You see… T-That is…" Instinct took over before Saturn could control himself. He quickly smashed his lips against Cyrus'. Then he quickly pulled away, looking horrified with himself.

"Sorry, I wasn't think...Eh?!" Before Saturn could finish, Cyrus got up and grabbed his wrist. "Cy-Cyrus?" The older man dragged him to the sofa in his room, pushing him so he fell back on it.

Before Saturn could say anything else, Cyrus climbed on him and kissed him roughly.

After a few minutes they broke apart, Saturn panting rather heavily.

"Cyrus sir…. Why did you…" Cyrus kissed him again, this time more gentle.

"You fool, and everyone says I'm the one who doesn't understand romance." For the first time, Cyrus blushed. Faintly but still blushed. He climbed off Saturn and took his hand to pull him up off the sofa. "Come now, let's have dinner." Saturn flushed but nodded and smiled somewhat shyly.

Neither of them expected when they opened the door to see Mars and Jupiter passed out from hot slash induced nosebleeds.


End file.
